Crow
Crow is the creator of the forum-based Fantasy Blood Bowl League format, and founder of the GITP Fantasy Blood Bowl Cup. Crow also created the Grintoof Snotling Derby and Coaching Commandos. He was the league's Commissioner and the manager of the Styx Rivermen in Season I and Season II. He retired the Khemri for Season III and created Selene's Seductive Strut. He also ceded the commissioner's post to Kurokotetsu due to unspecified IRL obligations that prevented him from putting in the time, although Kurokotetsu's disappearance after All-Star Week meant Crow took over the commissioner's job again. Crow returned for Season IV at the helm of Feets Reloaded. Rumours of the shady Crow Curse abound. Beneath the flickering lights of an unassuming coffee shop, Fernand O.E. Arrow waits for a mysterious arrival... Fernand took a sip of the scalding hot coffee. The hint of bitterness could still be tasted beneath the familiar burn at the tip of his tongue. The coffee shop was abuzz with activity. His back to the wall, close to the entrance, it was still difficult to keep track of all of the comings and goings of the busy shop's patrons. Through the entrance, Fernand spotted his contact, the manager of Feets Reloaded, Crow himself. Crow was never known to be a man to make a spectacle of himself, but amid the jumble of hipsters and young urban professionals that frequented the coffee shop, his sable feathers and midnight beak stood out like a giant bird in a coffee shop. Ruffling his feathers with a shiver, Crow approached Fernand's table and took a seat. "So you decided to show up. I was a little worried that you might have decided you were out of the business." Crow began. "I assume you know why I'm here?" Fernand raised the cup of coffee to his lips again, ignoring the burn to get a taste. "I'm still in the business. But just because you were able to swing some back-alley deal to set up this meeting, do not assume I work for free." Fernand's answer evoked a response in Crow's dark eyes, but he couldn't quite tell what was going on behind those blackened pools. "I expect to be well paid." "Of course." Crow reached into the fluff of his feathers, producing a handful of items which he dropped onto the table in a tiny heap. Sitting there, were bottlecaps, broken glass, a few coins of small denomination, and other bits of detritus no doubt collected for their ability to catch and reflect some light. Crow sat waiting, a satisfied look upon his face. "This will do, no?" "That will do nicely." Fernand took possession of the bits. "As a down payment. I want double that when the job is finished." "Deal." "Who's the target?" "An old friend. You've heard of Leriel?" Crow paused, and Fernand nearly fumbled his coffee were it not for his famously sure hands. "Leriel's dead. A ghost. Don't mention that monster again." "Not a ghost entirely, and not entirely dead. He can be killed. I've seen it." There was a glint in the tarpit of Crow's eyes. Perhaps it was the reflection of the dim coffeehouse lighting. "They say you never miss." Fernand steeled himself. "It'll be triple, and I'll need special equipment. When?" "Half-time. Cup Final. I trust you won't be occupied. Your teammates should be halfway to the Vampire Coast to soak up sun and spend their contract money by then." The bird joked. Fernand recoiled at the remark. "I think you discount our chances at the playoffs a bit early...but you have a deal." "Good." Crow looked pleased. "After this week's match, you'll travel by stage to the Entropy training grounds. A marauderess and I are very close. Aludra is her name. Tell her I sent you. She'll know what to do." The giant bird stood up from the table and left the coffee shop. Fernand mused as the busy coffee patrons went about their business, blissfully unaware to the gravity of the events taking place at his table just moments earlier. It looks like it isn't going to be a quiet off-season after all... Category:Coaches